


All these years

by ByersStylesandShea



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByersStylesandShea/pseuds/ByersStylesandShea
Summary: Once the lights go out and the music halts. Billy finds himself thinking about nothing but home, his dad and brother; his old make-shift studio; his grandma's numbered days that he finds himself missing and his friends who he hasn't had either sight nor sound of, for the past two years...So he decides to try and write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is incredibly small, yet the work that has been produced is truly beautiful. Especially when it comes to this pairing. I just hope that I can live up to the standards.

1988 - sixteen

'Michael...'

Billy twiddled with the pen in his right hand. Unlike his mother, he had neither beautiful penmanship nor a flood of different heartfelt things that he could speak to the brunette about.

Unfortunately, he hadn't written to Michael since August. And after such a long hiatus, he was unsure on what to enquire about. He could ask about school, however, due to Michael's open nature when it came to them both and the fact that he was already being bullied before Billy had left him alone. Asking about how he was finding the institution on his own, would only result in a painful retelling of one-sided brawls and beatdowns that Michael had claimed that he was 'Used to'. Even if it wasn't because of Michael being somewhat different in comparison to the other boys, being the friend of the kid who went off to a ballet school, wasn't exactly a desired reputation to have.

He decided, to be frank with Michael

After all, they had known each other ever since the other had snuck into Billy's yard at age 2 to play with his toy cars. His mother had found them both, alerted Michael's mother on the whereabouts of her son and thus not only blossomed a friendship between the two bairns but the parents also. Of course, Mrs Caffrey stopped coming over once his mother passed. Leaving Michael and Billy to knock about in the streets alone until tea time. 

'I'm sorry for not writing sooner, we have only just completely finished the winter concert prep, and ever since it began I've literally been collapsing into bed'

'Nice, start with a fucking excuse' Billy scolded himself. Urging to change the topic before he began to ramble. Something that he had the tendency to do.

Dad and Tony saved up for months for the tickets and it was amazing to see them. I just wish that every one of you could've come, it's just a shame that it's so uppity and expensive. Yet, like the other lads enjoy in telling me, I am the only student who has to have the council pay for most of their tuition. So they're not likely to lower the price from forty quid for a shitty seat where all you can see is the lights and the odd, fuzzy blob on stage. 

Not everyone is a twat though, I've made friends with a lad named Alec and a lass called Holly. She knows about your love of make-up and women's clothing -don't be mad at me, she thinks you're well cool. She's even offered to send you some of her old costumes to cut up and make-up from past shows. Just as long as you send her some photos of your 'Masterpieces' -her words, not mine.

Oh, and I'm also coming back for the 20th! After the last of my classes. Dad says that's when you also get off school, so I was hoping that we could have a proper catch up!

Talk soon you poof,

Billy'

He read back over the note and felt that he somehow managed to successfully dodge the topic of school, at least the one back in Everington. Yet he found himself cringing at how self-centered he perceived himself to be in writing. But he is sure that Michael would understand that he was only writing to make sure that the both of them were still okay. At least, that was what Billy had hoped.

~

Michael was walking home. His feet scuffing the snow that seemed to be everywhere, head space pretty negative after spending a day where insults were common and no one was really there on his side. He frequently spoke with Debbie Wilkinson and the pair sometimes walked home, talking about nothing too personal -like homework or how much Debbie despises the other girls in their year. Each keeping a nice, not too friendly distance from the other. After all, they were only saddled with each other due to the missing blonde boy that would complete their dysfunctional trio. 

Yet today, he was left alone. Much like in everything else. Because Debbie had managed to get a detention after mouthing off in history. The girl found it difficult to keep her mouth shut when she didn't have a reason to go off on one. So detention was also a frequent occurrence. Michael, on the other hand, was forcibly shy and often did all homework as a distraction from him missing Billy, his tormenting sister or his drunkard of a father. Distraction or not, his C average had bumped up to an A and he was frequently praised for doing so.

This walk home felt unwittingly different though, you know that gut feeling you get. Like you're one of those daft lasses in the horror movies, being chased by an axe-wielding murderer? That was what Michael had felt like. Yet he knew who it was, no murderer nor psycho would attack in broad daylight, let alone be dashing around Everington on a school night. Only the same fucking bastards who often felt the need to exert their power, playing their favourite game of 'Clobber-Caffrey'. As Kevin Day had dubbed it, back around six months ago when they first began. Where six or seven lads would jump and pummel Michael, just so they had something to boast about the following Monday. Michael was unsure on why they were doing it now though, seeing as the whole school had just broken up for the Christmas holidays. Leaving not may people to boast about it with. Other than the Fuckers themselves.

And clobber Caffrey they did. To the point where Michael had to force himself to sit bolt right up against some brick wall just to get enough air to his bruised lungs. His school attire was wet from the sleet and snow. His throat burned from the thick, cold air and he overall felt numb. But, in times like this, he was glad for the numbness.

He let his mind wander, to his future, that would hopefully include moving from Durham to some place great and exciting. Maybe he would move to London and share a flat with dancing boy, become somewhat a performer himself. Or maybe be one of those costume people backstage in the west end. Make the scrappy dresses for the orphans in Annie. Or even see himself helping with swan lake, where Billy would be the lead. Gliding across the stage with an original Michael Caffrey. He scoffed at that thought. However, he then alarmed himself at the thought of his dancing boy.

Today's the 20th.

"What the fuck happened to you?" A voice called to his left. He knew that voice, albeit, it was a lot deeper than what Michael could have remembered. But it was the one voice that he had missed ever since the prick had moved to London.

"Shit" He cursed, moving to face the voice and flinching as he did so. He wasn't in a good shape.

"Michael" Billy looked heartbroken almost. His eyes glazing over his best friend, taking in every bruise and cut that was left. Pairing with the older scars from previous encounters. "Who did this?" His mouth in a taut line, eyes switching from concerned to angry in a nanosecond. He couldn't believe that someone would be as cruel as to pick on Michael, the lad was about as threatening as a shivering Chihuahua, but then again. The fuckers around here weren't exactly known for boyish bravery. So Michael was more of an easy target, rather than a challenge. Unlike Billy, Michael was still pretty skinny for his age, lacking any durable muscle in his limbs. Ribs evident under his skin and he changed for P.E., causing some lads to jeer and laugh at him. Not that he wasn't used to it. 

"No one that you need to concern yourself with Dancing Boy" Michael attempted to keep the situation light, but the faint hint of bitterness told otherwise. Michael was angry at himself. Angry that he couldn't protect himself. Instead, he allowed these attacks to happen and the Neandertals simply don't get bored. Meaning that they do come back to do the same again.

"The fuck you on with?" Billy snapped, grabbing Michael by his bony elbows and hauling his aching body up. "Let's get you home soft lad, maybe then, you could tell me what's happened"


End file.
